The New Start
by she is brighter
Summary: AU: SEQUEL TO NEVER CHANGED, NEVERMORE This tells the story of the CullenLa Push family as they get the vamires in order under new reign. But these Volturi members arent really bad. They're The Peace Keepers!
1. Disclaimer

Any of the Characters that I use in this story are owned my Stephenie Meyer. I am not, nor will I ever gain any monetary compensation for using them. This included any of the Werewolves, Vampires, Volturi Members, Forks citizens, La Push citizens, and Bella's Family. All of the other characters are ALL MINE!!!!!

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

**NO** Mythical creatures were harmed during the making of this Fan Fic!


	2. Getting Started, Coming Together

A/N: to my adoring readers, I'm sorry I updated the disclaimer and left you hanging. But I wanted to be able to _think_ about what to start to write. Which reminds me: I'm dedicating this chapter to **Kay**, she reviewed to get Jane right to the last quiz, but I didn't get in time. So my friend, this is yours.

Quote of the Chapter: "Life is a river with many twists and turns. Those who have a boring life, are floating downstream on the wrong river!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One:**

Getting Started, Coming Together

**Bella POV:**

Ever since Rosalie and I took down the Volturi in one night without a scratch, the land of mythical creatures was in an uproar. Not everyone took to having the new rules in the land of mythical creatures and mere mortals.

The rules were as follows:

All vampires have to be vegetarian vampires. You can eat any animal you want, so long as it is NOT a human.

All werewolves have to _try _to get along with vampires.

Fighting is babyish, and therefore outlawed unless a good reason is present.

Do now piss the new Volturi members off; this will end in a rather painful death for you.

Do not, under any circumstances, tell a human what you are (if you are mythical) this penalty is death.

And above all, do not touch Bella's Bugatti Veyron, doing so is NOT recommended for state of health.

O! Last one: Do not piss off the new Volturi, I mean come on, look what happened to the last one!

Just then, Jane tinkered her way into the main room. Alice had a ball redecorating, and since we acquired the old Volturi's cash reserves, we were now living large-r than before!

"Bella? We have a problem. There has been an attack in the city. A young man decided to hunt _humans_ and has been evading us all day. How would you like to proceed?" She asked. Since we changed her eating habits, I've really liked her. She is very pretty when her eyes aren't ruby red. And she knows it too!

"Hmm. I don't really know. Call a meeting of the Keepers, I'll leave it open for opinions." She nodded, and then left.

In less than two seconds, I heard the buzz of the pager for the Keepers. In seconds, my whole family was in front of me.

"Hey guys, we have a problem. There is a rouge vampire loose in the city, and since we don't have a guard, I don't know how we should proceed." I addressed them all. We all took turns being 'in charge' when in reality, everyone was in charge; we just took turns sitting in the office waiting for reports.

Emmett looked excited. He was still miffed Rose and I took away his fun when we massacred the Volturi, but he forgave us when we let him ignite the last rule-breakers for insubordination. "Why, it's simple! I go out and search. Bella can make it cloudy so it'll be safe, and then I can attack and bring him back here!" Rose whacked him on the back of his head.

She hissed at him. It was clear he should take that as a no. Jane spoke next. "Ah. That's where you're wrong my dear Emmett, to make it more amusing for us, we should make him _want_ to come here. Rose, I think you know what I mean." She grinned evilly, so did Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, go pretend to be sluts to lure him in. I don't care how you do it, but there will not be murders in my city so long as we are in charge of things." Rose and Jane left to dress "up" or down, depending on how you looked at it. They disappeared within the moment, and soon they brought the rule-breaker in to meet us.

The troublemaker's name was Al. He was from Peru and he was a new vampire.He walked into the antechamber and was confused. There were 15 people in here, and none of them were members of the Volturi.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for the Volturi, a couple of girls came to find me, said it was urgent…" Al said, looking around.

"O, you poor little man. I'm sorry, but they're all dead. WE are the Volturi now. And now is the time where you grovel for mercy." Bella said. She and Rose got to yell the most; after all, they were the ones who landed everyone in this place in the first place.

"I'm sorry, your highnesses, but May I be so bold to inquire who killed them?" he asked, looking around. He was nervous now. He Eyed Emmett and the werewolves questioningly, but they gave him nothing.

"Rose and I did. All of them are gone except for Jane. But before I, well the werewolves over there, rip you to shreds. What is your power?" Bella asked, looking over to Rose.

"Mind Control, but did I hear you say werewolves?" Al asked, utterly confused. I mean really the dogs and vampires are supposed to be enemies, not part of the Volturi – TOGETHER!

"Hmm. Interesting. Would you like to be a part of the guard? We have simple, simple rules. You hunt animals only. No humans – EVER! What ever the Volturi say goes, short of suicide or homicide (unless otherwise instructed), and those werewolves over there? Yes, those ones are in charge of you. Oh yea, if you lay a molecule on my daughter Creesia, my father Charlie, my grandfather Billy, or Sam's fiancé Emily, you die. It's quite simple. Agreed?" Bella asked, she was so nice and normal, but as soon as duty called, she was all business. She never did something that one family member voted against though. The powers of mind conversation are amazing.

"Agreed." Al said.

Bella was excited now. "Perfect. You're on fetching duty. Emmett? Please escort Al to the guard wing. He has his choice of rooms." Emmett complied. He gleefully, but forcefully removed Al from the room. You see, even after being five weeks as the Volturi, these people are too dense to realize that you don't mess with The Peace Keepers. Little did they know it would be the ones closest to them to retaliate first.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so how did you like that? I loved the rules in the beginning, but that's just me. I'm really excited to be writing another story, and I was so flippin excited when I got a whole inbox full of reviews and PMs. Thanks to those who made contact with me. That's part of the reason why I hurried up and wrote the first chapter tonight. But most of the characters I add or modify are mirror images of people I know (my friends) in real life, so when I get so attuned with the character, it's because I already know them, so to speak.

So that was chapter one, and many thanks to **Weazle** who came up with the name of Bella's car. The story may be slow for a while, but I swear it'll pick up eventually. I just have to figure out what's going to happen…

Much love, and bis nacht

\\amy\\


	3. Bang! You're DEAD!

A/N: so sorry if this is a horrible chapter. I don't deal with things well, and it might come out in my writing. But anyway this was an amusing chapter to write, but it may be a tad graphic…idk…

FYI: _Bella speaking in thought speech_

_**Person Bella's talking to in thought speech**_

Quote of the Chapter: "Pot. And. Kettle. !"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two:**

Bang! You're Dead

**Bella POV:**

Inviting Al to be a part of the ever-growing Guard was the best decision the new Volturi members ever made. He was smart, strapping, and an overall nice guy. The second addition was Garrett, and for some reason he just sunk my raft. His power was Persuasion, and it was his gift I wanted, just maybe not him.

Just then, Emmett came in to relieve me. "Bella, I think Edward's looking for you. It seemed urgent." He said in passing. As he went to sit behind the desk, I went to find my loving and adoring husband.

COS

COS (ExB bedroom)

"Hey, were you looking for me?" I asked, coming into the room and closing he door, but not locking it, behind me.

He nodded and spoke. "Yes I was as a matter of fact. I was wondering, did you notice anything…odd… about Creesia lately? She doesn't seem herself."

I frowned. "No not really, did Chris say something?"

"No, but do me a favor and talk with her later." I nodded.

"It's too hot in this city, even for those who can control the weather." I complained, Edward however was not listening.

"Would you like a cami?" he asked when I threw my shirt in the general direction of the closet.

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes. He emerged with a cami in his right hand and by now I had my shirt and shorts off, and was working on my bra.

"Isabella Cullen, what are you doing? The door is wide open!" He exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you should close and lock it then?" I suggested, and he got it. The door was closed and the lock clicked just as his cool arms embraced me.

"Good idea," he said just before our lips touched.

COS

COS (sometime later, Bella and Creesia in the library)

"Creesia sweetie, are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked her; as soon as I saw her I sensed something was up.

Just then the sound of two heartbeats hit me, but the problem was, there was only one human in the room. To be safe, I closed my mind and relied on my thought speech.

Creesia, are you pregnant? She didn't answer. I was right. 

Creesia Cullen so help me Carlisle if it's Chris he'll be dead by morning.

She paled visibly. _**No mom, it's not Chris'; he has dumb 'boundaries' for that. **_

My eyes were pitch, the only color that doesn't have a weather pattern, if it did, everyone would be screwed. My expression softened. _Creesia, tell me please._

Well, last week I came here and Garrett came in…She broke down. 

_Creesia, he raped you, didn't he?_ I asked her, even though I already knew the answer. I searched her mind for the memory and when I found it I stored it away to send to everyone later.

"AL!" I screamed. He came in momentarily, flanked by Jane. "Jane go call a meeting of the Keepers in the library, Al, go find Garrett and tell him I need to send him somewhere." They knew something was up, but they went anyway. Within minutes, there were eight vampires and six werewolves in front of me, all ready to kill.

Before they spoke, I sent them Creesia's memory, and they all got pissed, VERY pissed indeed. Their anger ranged from irate to fury, but the thought rolling through their minds were the same. They wanted to kill him, but they wanted me to get the truth out of him before they did.

Al brought him in front of me, and I motioned for Jane to stand next to me. When I spoke to him, my tone was acidic. "Congrats Garrett. You have a baby." His gaze didn't waver.

"Uh, no I don't." He was a pretty damn good liar, but my family had resistance to all gifts, and I saw through it. I nudged Jane and she tortured him for a while. I then nudged her again, and she stopped.

"Now Garrett, what were you saying?" He flinched.

"Okay. I had sex with her, I'm sorry." By the third syllable, Chris wanted to rip out his throat.

I was patient, like I always am – at the beginning. "I gave you a simple set of rules, and you broke the most important one. You hurt my daughter, and by hurting her you laid a molecule on her. You are dead. So, _I'm_ sorry."

"Hey Chris, strip his power and give it to Al, he _deserves _a new one." Chris complied, and Al was triumphant.

"Kill him." I said simply. Ten seconds passed, and he was nothing but ash that lay at my feet. Creesia ran away then, up to her room, no doubt. I stopped Jane as she darted past.

"Jane, 'twas not your fault. You were doing your job by feeding. If his mind was corrupt, you couldn't do anything about that." She nodded and 'thanks' ran through my mind. Next, I called Chris over.

"Chris, she'll be fine. However she will be messed up for a while, and until she's better, you will not have any duties unless an emergency occurs. Help her, even if you have to break a few boundaries."

"Yes, thanks Bella. He'll be safe with Jane and I. See ya later." And then he was gone.

Now, it was my turn to break down, and Edward held me there until the next morning. Clearly, you couldn't trust _everyone_ you could see.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry I did that to Creesia, but it ties in later with the story. She'll be fine, promise. Anyway, that was my present for all of you kind enough to review.

Love you all!

bis nacht

\\amy\\


	4. The Return!

A/N: so sorry if this is a horrible chapter. I don't deal with things well, and it might come out in my writing. But anyway this was an amusing chapter to write, but it may be a tad graphic…idk…

Chapter dedicated to Weazle! Thanks for the Cars!

Quote of the Chapter: "Looks can be Deceiving."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three:**

The Return

**Al POV:**

I couldn't believe someone would do that to my little sister. It was beyond cruel. I was happy for her though, since she had Chris to help her though it. It was halfway through my shift now, but then I heard someone coming in through the door. More accurately I heard someone on crutches coming in through the door. It was a pretty girl, maybe 5' 3" I should know her, but I was never good with names.

"Hello Ma'am, do you need something?" She looked scared, but hobbled closer.

"No, I just broke my ankle. My name is Gianna, I used to work here. Um, I don't remember you. What happened to everyone?" I cringed.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you that. Let's go see Bella." I told her, but she still looked confused.

"I want to see Aro, not Bella. What's going on here? Everything's redone, and there's a _parking lot_. When Aro finds out about this…" She shook her head.

Just then, Paul appeared, and now poor Gianna looked REALLY confused. "Al, Bella needs you. I think Alice saw something. Oh! How rude of me. My name is Paul, who are you?" He didn't seem fazed by this pretty woman in our home.

"Gianna. I work here. Where's Aro?" Paul looked uncomfortable and started to shake.

I stepped in between them. "Paul, I'm going to take Gianna here to see Bella, or whoever is on desk duty." I motioned for Gianna to follow me.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head." Inside however, I was worried. As soon as I saw her, I wanted her. I just hope Bella saw it the same way.

I opened the doors for her, and made sure she was a-okay. Just then, we were met with the stairs up to the desk room.

"Help?" She asked meekly. I nodded and picked her up with my right arm, and grabbed the crutches with the other.

In less than a second we were at the door. I knocked once, and went in. Bella was on duty again, and Alice was in the room with her. They both looked up when they saw me.

"Gianna, this is Bella and Alice Cullen. Bella and Alice, this is Gianna." I never moved from Gianna's side. Bella sensed the reason behind my protectiveness, or she just simple read my mind. She smiled welcomly to Gianna.

"Hello. I'm Bella. How are you?" she asked Gianna, Gianna flinched and gulped. I took a step closer to her and only Alice noticed.

"I'm fine. As fine as I can be, I guess. Demitri broke my leg two weeks ago, so I'm in pieces. Other than that though, I'm fine. Where's Aro?" she asked.

Bella answered, "Dead." Gianna blanched.

"Dead?" Bella nodded. Gianna fainted.

Should I take her to my quarters until she wakes up? Bella and Alice smirked, but both nodded. I picked u Gianna again, and ran into my room, placing her fragile body on the bed. 

Five, then ten minutes passed. After 30, she woke up. "Where am I?"

"Volterra." I replied.

She shook her head, annoyed. "I know that. What room am I in?" She corrected.

"Mine. You fainted and I thought it best to be comfortable until you woke up."

"Why? So you could eat me?" She asked bluntly.

I looked her straight in the eye. "I would never eat you. I don't drink from people. One reason is because I don't wish to, and another is that it's outlawed."

She raised her eyebrows. "Outlawed? Aro _must_ be dead. Who killed him?"

This was an easy question. "Bella and Rosalie did. Single-handedly I might add. About two weeks ago, I think. I joined not long ago myself. The whole Volturi was taken down, guard included. Bella and her family took over; the only original guard left is Jane. Everyone else burned."

"Wow. I only ever liked Jane. She was the most pleasant to me. I wonder if I still have my job…" She wondered, trailing off at the end.

"I'd think as much. If Jane likes you, you're in. She and I are Bella's favorites. Creesia is Bella and Edward's adopted daughter; Emily is Sam Uley's fiancé; Billy is Jake's dad; and Charlie is Bella's dad." I quickly filled her in.

"So who's dating who? And what are the names of those in charge?" She asked.

"Edward and Bella. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Chris and Creesia, Alice and Jasper, Sam and Emily. The ones in charge are: Vampires Emmett, Rose, Chris, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Jasper, and Alice. Werewolves Sam, Quil, Embry, Jake, Jared, and Paul, but you already met him. Jane and I are guards, Jane specifically Creesia's guard, and I'm just the 'fetching' guard."

She nodded. "Great! But you forgot you and Jane." I just looked at her.

"Me. And. Jane. Are you nuts? We constantly bicker with each other. She's only my sister."

"Oh, sorry! I assumed that since you were the only two people left you were dating. Sorry!"

"That's okay. It's a good thing. Because I set my sight for someone else."

"Who?" She asked.

I replied, a tad nervous. "I'm talking to her!" She blanked out, and started to laugh hysterically.

"It's about time you owned up to it! Aro transferred his power to me before Demitri broke me! I knew what you were thinking when you first touched me!" I spaced, and then started laughing with her. Just then, Jane came in.

"Gianna! I've missed you SO much!" I removed myself from the room then. I didn't want to get in between those two during girl time. I had myself a girl, now I needed to have a discussion with Bella about _keeping_ the girl. Suddenly, eternity seemed like forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: silly Al, eternity IS forever! Anyway, I liked writing this chapter, and I was ready for the return of Gianna. Later on, she'll get more of one of my friend's characteristics, but for this chappy – she's good!

\\amy\\

_**R&R!!**_


	5. Pain

A/N: so, here is the next story, Pain R&R folks!

Chapter dedicated to Weazle! Thanks for the Cars!

Quote of the Chapter: "Kill or _be_ killed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four:**

Pain

**Bella POV:**

I was sitting at the desk playing Tetris when Al came in. I met Gianna when she came in to meet everyone, but then after she blacked out Al took her to his room, and I haven't heard from her since.

"Bella? I need to talk to you." I motioned him closer.

"Don't look so scared Al, just because my family and I are your bosses doesn't mean you have to be so formal. You're my brother! Act like it!" I told him, and then watched as he visibly relaxed.

"Thanks Bella. But Gianna woke up." He wanted to say something else, but he wouldn't go on. I decided to help him out. I could read minds now too, another nifty new power I discovered not too long ago.

"And you're worried that I'll make her leave because she helped Aro and Company? You also want to know is he can stay, and be turned later. And you also want to know if you can have her when she is? Does that cover everything?" He paled, but nodded gratefully.

"Yes. I forgot you could read minds…"

"She can stay, in your room or otherwise it's up to you, and we'll turn her eventually, and you can have her when she's turned. I'm sure Emily would like some help in the kitchen, I remember now that Gianna used to be the waitress. If she wants to help her she can, but if not, that's okay too."

"Thanks again Bella. And she has Aro's power. Apparently he gave it to her before he died. I'd have brought her to see you, but she's in my room catching up with Jane." He said, rushing a bit.

"Okay, when you see her next tell her I'd like to talk to her. In the meantime however, just enjoy love. It's a wonderful thing." I told him. He nodded.

Just then I heard a scream coming from Creesia's room. "MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS!" I looked at Al, and he was enraged to say the least. Remembering what Garrett did to her, no doubt. We both darted for her room, only to find her screaming in pain, and writhing around in pain. Chris looked concerned, but confused. He didn't know what to do, or how to help her.

The rest of the family rushed into the room just then. Carlisle and Esme stepped forward to help her get situated. I noted that the wolves were shaking, but keeping their anger under control. "Carlisle, how bad is it?"

He looked pained. "Bella, she's having a miscarriage. She needs to go to the hospital so I can stabilize her and get her onto meds."

I blanched. "Al, get the car around. Chris, Edward and I will go with her. Tell Jane what's going on, and she can come if she likes." He ran off, with Carlisle carrying Creesia, flanked by Edward and I.

Al brought Emmett's jeep around for us. A good choice, since we could carry everyone and still get there fast. I hugged him briefly. "Thanks Al. Tell Sam he's in charge, and we'll call him as soon as we know what's going on."

"Anytime Bella. I will, and I hope she's okay." With that he left to go find Sam. Jane appeared next to me, and got in.

"Let's go Bella. I want to make sure my little sister's okay." I nodded, and Edward sped off.

We pulled into the hospital moments later and Carlisle hurried in, emerging seconds later with a gurney. He lifted Creesia from Chris' arms, put heron the gurney and rushed her to x-ray.

Edward, Jane, Chris and I headed into the waiting room to wait. I sat on Edward's lap and he played with my hair. I noticed Jane sat in a corner staring off into space, and Chris was sitting opposite her, rocking himself back and forth in a feral position.

About three hours later, Carlisle emerged from the off-limits area. He was scrubs-clad and was carrying a mask idly in one hand.

"Bella, Edward, she'll be okay. She's alive. I had to perform emergency surgery on her; she had an ectopic pregnancy. She's in ICU room 3 of you want to see her. Technically only one person can, but I'm making an allowance, considering what she's been through." Then he left, going back to do whatever had to be done.

Edward picked me up and carried me to Creesia's room. Jane and Chris followed us; only Chris was carrying Jane, who was too shell-shocked to stand on her own.

When we entered Creesia's room, she was awake and semi-alert. "Mom, Dad, it hurts." She began to cry.

Chris and Jane would be crying if it was possible, but at least they could hide it. I looked over to my daughter and lay next to her. To my surprise, she pulled away. "Please, just go." I understood how she felt, although my pain was different than hers.

Chris stepped forward and took my place next to Creesia; she stiffened but didn't pull away. Jane went and lay opposite Chris, but faced her.

Then, I heard Chris's thoughts in my mind. _We'll be fine Bella. Take Edward home and when she fells a bit better, we'll call._

_**Thanks Chris. We'll be waiting.**_ I thought-said back.

I motioned for Edward to follow me, and I led him to the Jeep. Carlisle had to say and monitor Creesia, but Edward and I were going back home.

It would be a long time until my Creesia would be herself again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it seems like I'm out to get Creesia, but I assure you, in due time she'll be back to normal.

\\amy\\


	6. Catatonic

A/N: so, here's some thoughts for all you to swallow. One: I don't hate Creesia, after all I created her! Two: it will make sense later in the story, promise.

Quote of the Chapter: "I know one thing true, I will _always_ love you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five:**

Catatonic

**Creesia POV:**

I don't know how long I stayed in my room when I got out of the hospital. All I did was wake up, stare at the ceiling, eat the food Jane brought me, stare at the ceiling, and fall back asleep. This was the pattern I followed for Carlisle knows how long. All I could think about was my baby who would never be. I listened to music all day too. The iPod Emmett got for me was set to repeat this one playlist. I left it on in the docking station, and never would turn it off.

I started to cry when the first song came on. I would close my eyes and as it played parts of my life, I'd remember them and ball my eyes out.

_You're a falling star; you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.  


_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Okay by mow, I'm usually depressed. The next song started to play, and even though it hurt me so much to listen to this song, I did anyway.

_  
I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything  


_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

I'm in love with you  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the next song.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Okay, I tell myself, it will get better soon.

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh a beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
And make me empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the airlessness that you fear  
You are burnt from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
So tired of the straight life  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
Than this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the airlessness that you fear  
You are burnt from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

And this is where you cue the tears. Thy run silently down your face, and soon you forget they're there. Okay, I tell myself, next song.

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me_

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

Now the tears are there, and you can't hide them anymore. Okay, I tell myself, next song.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You x3

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

I can't take it anymore, I start to cry even harder, but the pain is still there, it will never go away.

_(Step Step Step Up)  
This is somethin for the radio  
(Step Step Step Up)  
This is somethin for the radio  
(Step Step Step Up)  
This is somethin for the radio  
(Step Step Step Up)_

Boy, no matter what we go through  
You step up I'll step up too  
It don't matter what the haters say  
As long as you are my boo  
And no matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we steppin on the dancefloor  
It's me and you

Feel the rhythm of the beat, that's my heart  
Cupid shot me with the arrow from the start  
And you know that it's your love that's got me trapped  
Everytime I try to leave you bring me back  
So much water at times I cried a river  
You dried my eyes and brought me back to laughter  
And when I lay next to you I wanna wake up  
And when I break up it's only to make up

Boy, no matter what we go through  
You step up I'll step up too  
It don't matter what the haters say  
As long as you are my boo  
And no matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we steppin on the dancefloor  
It's me and you

If we don't step up we'll loose our groove  
So confused don't know which way to move  
Pull my hand and let me know you feel me too  
Look into my eyes and tell me baby I love you  
Never get wet cuz I'll be your umbrella  
We can make it through any kind of weather  
You step up I'll step up boy  
Cuz I'm tryin to be with you forever

Boy, no matter what we go through  
You step up I'll step up too  
It don't matter what the haters say  
As long as you are my boo  
And no matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we steppin on the dancefloor  
It's me and you

When I step in a place, I feel my feet  
Lifting from underneath  
You grab my hands, spin me round  
And right before I fall  
You catch me and you say  
Baby, it'll be okay  
Just look into my eyes  
And we will make another day

Boy, no matter what we go through  
You step up I'll step up too  
It don't matter what the haters say  
As long as you are my boo  
And no matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we steppin on the dancefloor  
It's me and you

_Boy, no matter what we go through  
You step up I'll step up too  
It don't matter what the haters say  
As long as you are my boo  
And no matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we steppin on the dancefloor  
It's me and you_

Step Up  
This is somethin for the radio  
(Step Step Step Up)  
This is somethin for the radio  
This is somethin for the radio  
(Step Step Step Up)

Boy, no matter what we go through  
You step up I'll step up too  
It don't matter what the haters say  
As long as you are my boo  
And no matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we steppin on the dancefloor  
It's me and you

One more, I tell myself, one more. One more song and the playlist is done. As I brace myself for the last song, I stifle a scream.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  


Just then, the playlist starts over, and now I know I'm screwed. I love my family and I know this is killing them, but I can't be normal just yet. It hurts too much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so how was it? Don't make fun of me, but I was doing this earlier. I repeat music over and over again (usually a max of 5 songs) and after about two hours, I go numb. Right now however, numb sounds amazing!

\\amy\\


	7. Ode to the Sleepover

A/N: so, next chapter UP!

Dedicated to:

Joke of the Chapter:

This man named Jerry died, and when he was let through the gates of heaven, he saw a wall full of clocks. He asked the nearest angel why there were clocks in heaven, and the angel replied.

"The clocks move one tick for every time a president cheated or lied to his wife."

Then the angel showed Jerry the different president's clocks. Washington's never moved, since he was dead (duh) and he never told a lie. The angle moved through all of the presidents and mostly all of them never moved. But Jerry was confused when the clocks went from Regan, to Bush, to Bush Jr. He asked the angel why this was, and the angel let out a laugh and said,

"God had the clock removed from this wall a _long_ time ago." Jerry, of course, asked why this was. The angel laughed harder and replied.

"Because he had it installed on his ceiling to use as a ceiling fan!"

Anyway…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six:**

Ode to the Sleepover

**Creesia POV:**

I was so glad my aunt Gi was staying in the castle. Don't get me wrong, I love my new family, but sometimes it helps to see a bit of the past in the future. Alice was jumping around so erratically she made _me_ dizzy. She brought a vast amount of items for us girls to do, checkers, makeovers – I cringed, nail polish, and facial equipment, not to mention the like twenty DVDs to choose from. It would be a long, long, long night.

"Okay, time for the next game." I cringed, we played every board game imaginable, and in under three hours.

I sighed, giving in to the inevitable. "What is it Alice?" She was still bouncing up and down, like a pogo stick.

"Truth, she paused dramatically, or dare." I laughed. I loved this game.

"Not it." I said. Everyone copied me, leaving Gianna the last to say it. By rules, since I said 'not it' first, I got to ask her the question. I grinned evilly, and laughed as she cringed.

"Dare." She said. I grinned wider.

"I dare you to…" This had to be good…hmm…I got it!

"I dare you to make out with Al, in front of us, for no reason." She winced.

"Crap. Fine, call him in. Need I point out that I never kissed him yet?" We all chose to ignore her.

Bella called for him, and he cautiously entered. Poor Al, I _almost_ felt sorry for him. NOT! But Gianna was another story…but enough internal conversation for now, he's here!

"You thought Bella?" he said, grinning. I swear, when you put Bella and Al in the same room, sparks flew. They were just kidding, but still.

Gianna flushed pink and got up from the floor to stand in front of Al. She hugged him, and kissed him too. They were making out in less than five seconds. Ah, what a joy. After that, Gianna pulled back and gave him a look that said 'later' I grinned, all part of my devious scheme to bring two of my many favorite people together.

"Okay, who's next?" And so it went on like that for a while. I'd explain it more thoroughly, but it only comes in second to this. Hours later, I was nearly asleep when I heard muffled yells echoing through the hallway. I internally groaned, but something told me to check it out (Jane tagged along behind me). Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought that way, since the whole family ventured out to see what the ruckus was about.

When I saw who was fighting, I tensed up immediately. It was Gianna and Al, and by the looks of things, it wouldn't end well. Shit.

**Gianna POV:**

After I made sure my niece was near sleep, I left her room in search of Al. His eyes were pitch, and I knew he was angry since he hunted with Jane two days ago. "What's wrong, my dear?"

He angered even more, if that was possible. "Don't you 'my dear' me. I _heard_ about the sleepover, and the games you played." Oh. In short, he heard me making out with him was a dare.

I wanted to yell, but it came out in a whisper. "You heard about my infamous dare, didn't you?"

His answer, however, was strangled. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did." I saw this wouldn't end pretty.

"And?"

"And what? You _call_ me into the room to make out with me. I loved it, but apparently it was a _dare_? You have no right to do that to someone Gianna. Especially someone who already likes you!" That was it. I noticed my family had come to see what the fuss was about, and boy, did we give them a good show. I cringed, but crutched my way out of there. And I went as fast as my muscles would allow.

**Creesia POV:**

Al retreated into his room after Gianna left, but not before staring open-mouthed at her exit. This was my fault, and I definitely would fix it. I didn't try to follow him; instead I simply retreated back down the corridor and ended up in my room. I sat down in my chair and looked up at Jane, who just walked in behind me.

"Jane, please go fetch Al and bring him back here by any means necessary." She looked surprised, but nodded and left. I felt like a mafia king or something. I mean, I just ordered my bodyguard to fetch a status offender, or whatever he was called.

She reappeared, Al by her side, in less than five minutes. "Thank you Jane. Sit." I commanded Al. He just looked at me balefully and didn't move.

"You send Jane to get me, and when I don't come with her she tortures me? I don't think so." He said reproachfully.

"Fine. As Bella's daughter, I'm _ordering_ you, a Guard member, to sitdown_ now._" I knew I was being a bitch, but he'd forgive me later.

He was shocked for a minute but obeyed, however unwillingly, anyway. I continued, "Al, do not be mad at Gi, I was the one who dared her to make out with you. I don't appreciate you screaming at my Aunt, nor do I like the fact that because of your conflicting ideas, she ran out of the castle. But I'll tell you this much: She _likes_ you, or have you forgotten already?"

He flinched at my onslaught of words, but responded nonetheless. "I have every right to be mad at her, and I don't like the fact she left either, but she still did. You have many other Aunts, so why are you so pissed and evil when I have an issue with this one? And I haven't forgotten, nor do I plan on it."

I sighed dramatically. "You're being a royal pain in the ass right now. I'm yelling at you now because she is my biological mother's sister. That makes her my actual aunt, not an adopted one. Trust me, I'd flip if it were Rose, Jane, Alice, Bella, or Emily you flipped out on too, but since you chose Gi, now you get to be flipped out on yourself. I'm glad your sitting, cause this will take a _long_ time.

"You do NOT have a right to be animistic to Gianna. That would be like me being overly mad at Jane for the whole Garrett thing. But here's the truth, I'M NOT MAD AT JANE, nor will I ever be. She is my sister, and it _wasn't_ her fault. The only fault is Garrett's but that's beside the point. The point is, you chased my aunt out of the castle. Does that mean I can do the same thing to you? I DON'T THINK SO."

He was stunned, for lack of a better word. But instead of angry, like he was a minute ago, he was calculating something. "You have a point. Now I have to track her down – joy. Anyway, don't make plans for tomorrow, I need your help with something – it can't wait either. By the way, I just heard Chris come in again." Chris went hunting while we were having a slumber party, enough said.

I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for the bitch card I pulled a few minutes ago, but you needed to listen, and by Carlisle, I was going to make you."

He got up and gave me a hug. "I forgive you angel, but I don't know where Gianna went to!"

I raised my hand and said, "I do." He grinned wider, if that's possible.

"Where to my little angel? Where?"

I knew where she went, because I've found her there many a time before. "La torre di orologio."

He looked confused. "The clock tower, genius!" He smacked his forehead, and ran off to go find Gianna. Chris came in a second later, and I was already in bed.

"My angel, did you wait up for me?" I shook my head.

"Nope. But if it will make you feel better, I did." He grinned and lay next to me, softly humming my lullaby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so that was my chapter of seven, did you like it? Some layers of fluff, but I needed a dose of it…

R&R

Con amore, (Italian...)

Amy


	8. Forgiveness

A/N: so, next chapter UP!

Dedicated to: à mon vrai ami.

mon coeur vous appartient vraiment.

Quote of the Chapter: "Beauty is as Beauty does."

Anyway…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven:**

Forgiveness

**Creesia POV:**

Al went and found Gianna exactly where I told her she'd be, he apologized, but she accepted. Today I'm going to do something (he never told me what…) and he tells me it's for Gianna. We left around ten minutes ago – it was cloudy, courtesy of Bella – and he steered me around the square, stopping me by a jewelry shop. One look in the window and I knew exactly what he came for.

The wedding rings were very exquisite, and basically looked the same. I knew Gi loved to be the _only _one, and I knew her engagement ring had to show that. I looked around mindlessly for a while and then, something caught my eye. I yelled excitedly for Al, and when he saw it, he nodded in agreement. He bought the matching set of diamond rings, and we left to return to the castle.

I hugged him goodbye, and he said, "Do me a favor and tell Gianna to meet me at the fountain in the clock tower." I nodded and set off to find her. She left immediately.

**Gianna POV:**

I semi-ran/crutched to the clock tower, and didn't stop until I reached the fountain in the center. I couldn't wait to find out what Al has in store for me, and I was getting VEY anxious. I don't know how long I sat here, but eventually, I heard footfalls – too quiet to be human – coming up behind me.

"Do you truly love me." It was Al, I knew by the second word.

I turned, and Al stared intently at me, I replied, "Yes."

I could tell he was intently thinking about something, but his face showed nothing. "Well, I wanted this to be a bit more romantic, but here goes. Gianna, I love you more than anything. I'd protect you with my life, and love you until the end of it. I've only known you for a few measly weeks, but it feels like so much longer. Gianna, will you marry me?" He said, providing the ring with a flourish.

It was a beautiful princess cut diamond. I guessed it to be at least 2.0 karat, and pure white gold. I stared at it for a moment, and Al was growing edgier and edgier by the second. "Al, you are right, we've only known each other for a few weeks, but in those few weeks, I've grown to love you. I understand now why you were so edgy earlier, and I forgive you for it. But we have a few things to work out…" I nearly laughed as his face fell, boy this would be fun.

"…for instance, I need a dress, shoes, bridesmaids, everything! Actually, I need Alice!" His head snapped up and he stared at me.

"Not funny. Do you accept?" I nodded, and he nearly tackled me. I dropped my crutches and he kissed my lips, hard.

We were so wrapped up in our moment; we neglected to see the red eyes staring at us from under the clock tower. We didn't know it then, but everything was going to be messed up, and only a few would survive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so how was it? Review and tell me!!!! Anyway, Gianna's ring (and everything else) will be posted on my profile as soon as I mention it. Keep in mind that in the picture of her ring, the one on top is the engagement, and the one below is the Wedding ring. The cut is showed different on the pic, so make sure you cose the right setting! (the icons are on the bottom!)

And I left a CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gotta love them!

\\amy\\


	9. Rebirth yet again

A/N: so, next chapter UP! I know those of you who are actually reading my story, want to know whose red eyes those were, well, this chapter may help. Since of course it tells you who it was….

Dedicated to: à mon vrai ami.

mon coeur vous appartient vraiment.

Quote of the Chapter: "Beauty is as Beauty does."

Anyway…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight:**

Rebirth yet again

**Garrett POV:** (I bet NONE of you guessed that!)

I. WOULD. GET. REVENGE. That was all I knew. Bella ordered everyone to kill me for simply messing around with her daughter. Ha. She has my persuasion power, but she neglected to strip me of my other power. I have the ability to come back to life, even after I was burned to ash. It ruled, but kinda sucked in a way. I've developed a potion that will kill a vampire – or werewolf – just by drinking it. Once absorbed into their system, they disintegrate in front of your eyes.

So after my rebirth, I fed on humans. I broke the rules, but who gives a shit!? I'm _trying_ to fight the system! The whole family of Peace Keepers is going DOWN! That is a promise. It's my afterlife, and I intend to live it up. But my first POA, is to go after Gianna. She's pretty, and her wedding is being planed as we speak. O, the joy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, I'm SO bad, but I really don't care as of late. I promise, Garrett won't do anything to ruin the wedding planning fun, and besides, I know b/c I control it!

Love me, hate me. Doesn't matter much to me.

\amy\


	10. For the LOVE of Carlisle

A/N: my gift you all of you faithful readers out there. Thanks for all the reviews, they meant a lot to me!

Dedicated to: à mon vrai ami.

mon coeur vous appartient vraiment.

Quote of the Chapter: "Work the System."

Anyway…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine:**

For the LOVE of Carlisle

**Gianna POV:**

I was so flippin' excited! Today Alice and Co. was taking me shopping for my wedding! Since they all went to each other's weddings at least once, they knew what they were looking for. My leg was finally healed, but Al made Alice swear that if I got sore, she'd carry me around.

Alice made me try on about one hundred dresses. Since it was my first wedding, she didn't know what looked best on me. Long, short, strapless, long sleeves, we did them all. All of a sudden, her eyes glazed over and soon after she came out of it. She had a vision, probably of my dress. She disappeared for a second, and came back in less then five minutes – with a dress in hand.

"Found it." She said triumphantly. She handed me the dress, and I loved it. It was a wine colored, Satin A-line halter with split front, beaded lace, and a lace up back. I also noticed that it had a Chapel train. I loved it, and Alice ran over to the checkout desk to ask them to hold it for us.

I had already asked Creesia to be my Maid of Honor. She had fun searching for her dress, and she found it relatively fast. Hers was a short satin yoryu dress with ruched empire and braided halter. It was also wine colored, so the color matched my dress. She too, hurried over to the checkout desk and soon that dress was next to mine.

Bella was a different story. Since she allowed me to stay I asked her to be my matron of honor. She accepted and found her dress in five minutes. Hers was a strapless satin ball gown with side ruche and beaded bodice. That too found its way to the 'keepers' rack.

Rose was the hardest to find for, and if you can't figure out why not then you're dumber than you look. After nearly two hours, her choice of a satin strapless Apple colored ball gown, with some detailing on the skirt, and bow around the waist was added to the growing supply of dresses too.

Alice chose a Chambord colored strapless dress, with beads on the bodice and cascade front. She completed the dress with a wrap.

Esme chose a Tissue taffeta halter ballgown with pickup skirt and floral embroidery. In the blink of a _human _eye, she added that to he pile as well.

Emily picked out a halter crinkle chiffon with ruched bodice and cascade front. Needless to say, we added that too.

Jane took the longest to find, she wanted it to call out to her. After a while, she found one that did. Hers was a blue velvet colored, Satin spaghetti strap trumpet with ruched bust and open crisscross back. After she picked out that, we paid for the purchases and left.

COS

COS (with the boys, Al POV)

For the love of Carlisle, getting married isn't as easy as it looks. Then again, noting is. I'm glad we have Alice, or we'd still be picking out our _wedding colors_. Speaking of Alice, the girls went shopping today, and I'm rather excited to see the dresses. However I really doubt she'll cave and let me. I was going shopping with the boys, and I finally picked out my tuxedo. (A/N: I _refuse _to describe it, just looking my profile.)

My groomsmen were so picky, even pickier than I was. The finally settled on getting tuxes to match mine, only their colors would match their corresponding bridesmaid. (A/N: I think you could figure out who is paired with who…)

I chose Chris to be my Best Man, and I asked Edward to be my _other _best man. Hey, it's my wedding; I can do as I please! Cringesor at least what Alice lets me do…

It was a very productive day!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: all of the dresses / tuxes are located on my profile. Lookie if you want!

Love me, hate me, just don't kill me!

\amy\


	11. Changes

A/N: my gift you all of you faithful readers out there. Thanks for all the reviews, they meant a lot to me!

Dedicated to: à mon vrai ami.

mon coeur vous appartient vraiment.

Quote of the Chapter: "Work the System."

Anyway…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten:**

Changes

**Gianna POV:**

So, it was a week before the wedding. I'm pretty excited, and I know Al is too. Today, he was edgy though, and I didn't know why.

"Al, what's wrong?" I cornered him in the library, and he knew it as well.

"Nothing." He wouldn't meet my gaze. Miffed, I resolved to dazzling the answer from him. I hugged him from behind and I felt him rigid stance weaken.

"Please tell me?" I breathed into him back.

Then I heard what he was thinking. He wanted to ask to change me, but he had visions flitting through his mind of me saying no and then refusing to marry him.

"Yes." I stated. He turned around and looked down at me, confusion expressed throughout his features,

"To what?"

"Changing me. I'd actually like it done before the wedding, I don't want to wait."

So now he was REALLY confused. "How did you know that?"

I grinned seductively and tapped my head pointedly. "Aro was good for something!" And then he got it.

He groaned. "You heard all of it, didn't you?" I nodded, and he looked away. I wasn't going to have any of that. I reached up and pulled him chin to meet my gaze. We both knew once he looked at me, he could never break the gaze.

I then reached down and grabbed hold of his right hand. He was confused, but as of right now, I could care less! I placed it over my heart and said, "If you EVER for even a second, doubt that I'd walk away, just remember this moment. My heart beats for _you_, Al, and I'll be damned if it doesn't stay like that. Sure, in changing me the beat goes away, but the intent is clear. I love you, mi amor, and IT WILL STAY THAT WAY!"

"I love you too, angel. So much, so much." He kissed me then, and as he slid down to my neck, he bit me.

At first I felt nothing, but then the fire was there. It was searing and angry, and I passed out from it.

I woke up eventually, and found the pain was gone. But everything was clearer, sight, sound and hearing. I woke up a vampire.

Al walked forward then, I failed to notice him in the chair beside my bed. He was looking shameful. "Sure, I leave for fifteen minutes, and you had to get up! Just my luck!"

I laughed, and I was surprised. It sounded like a chime, so pretty. "Yep, it is! So why did you leave?"

"To get you something." And then he pulled a box. I opened it and found a pretty amethyst and diamond necklace.

"Merci! I love it! Why though?" He pulled it out of the box. To my utter surprise, I found it could e worn two ways; in a circle and in an arch.

He put into the circle. "Like my love, it never will never come to an end." Well, that sold me. I flung myself forward and hugged him tight. I love his man!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yep, one sided I know, but I had to change Gi before her BIG DAY! Coughinmorewaysthanonecough

Necklace is on profile!

Love me, hate me. Just don't kill me!

\\amy\\


	12. Complications

A/N: my gift you all of you faithful readers out there. Thanks for all the reviews, they meant a lot to me!

Dedicated to: à mon vrai ami.

mon coeur vous appartient vraiment.

Quote of the Chapter: "The past never dies.."

Anyway…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven:**

Don't Worry About It

**Gianna POV:**

I just woke up, and I still couldn't believe he changed me! I'm still in shock, and I love everything. The necklace he gave me is beautiful. I always will wear it in the circle, just because of hat he said. Just then, Bella knocked in the door.

"Come in," I said. My voice still awed me, and I loved to use it.

"How are you Gianna?" She asked, I shrugged and nodded.

"Pretty good thanks. Did you need something?" I asked her, she looked too formal to be here for just a purely social visit.

She grimaced. "Yes. Are you thirsty?"

"Eh, not really. It's there, but I can ignore it. Why do you ask?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"There have been some human killings just outside of Milan. I know you just got up, but as a Peace Keeper, I had to ask. Chris will be in later to give you the resistance power. I didn't think you'd object."

I smiled. "Bella, you're my sister, I won't object. And as for the other topic, I know it's your job." I told her heartily. "Don't worry about it!"

She laughed. "I know. But that's not all. This is a really dumb question, but do you want to be a part of the guard?"

I looked at her like she was dumb as a rock. "Of course!"

She looked at me evilly. "Will you be needing a separate room?"

I chose not to answer that. Just then Chris came in.

"Ah, you're up! Would you like that power now?" I nodded and he bowed his head in concentration, his arm on my shoulder. After a few minutes, he let go.

"You have it. Also you have a few of your own. Telekinesis, Levitation, Empathy, Mind altering, Force fields, and Shape shifting to name a few." I gawked. He continued, "Aro's power, but you know about that one already. You have another one, but it's like it's dormant; it's almost like it needs a partner to really work."

I smiled. "Wow. That's cool! I didn't know I'd have so many. Wow!" Just then a thought hit me – HARD.

"O. MY. CARLISLE! I get married in two days! My dress will be too big!" Bella shook her head.

"Gianna, Alice sees the future. I bet you anything she got the dress to fit your size now, not when you tried it on! I decided to have Chris change Creesia right after you were bit. With the human killings, I didn't want to leave anything out there. She should be waking up momentarily. Jane's with her now, but we can go in."

"Thanks for looking out for my niece Bella. You're a great mom." If it were possible, Bella would be blushing. She didn't answer, but just got and left for the door. I followed, and when we got into Creesia's room, she was waking up. She looked around, wide-eyed, but relaxed as soon as she saw us.

"Gi! Mom!" She stopped abruptly, startled at the sound of her own voice. We all talked to each other for a while, and as soon as I touched Creesia, I felt a jolt.

"What in the name of CARLISLE what _was _that???" Creesia and I exclaimed at the same time.

Chris walked into the room, put an arm around us to make contact, waited a minute, and finally said, "Your power is a shared one. It makes vampires with a special power who can bring themselves back from ash die – for good. Since you guys are related, it fits you would share a power. Handy, if you ask me."

We nodded, and then I went in search of Al.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so there is chapter eleven. I do hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it! So R&R and _yes_ I will update SOON!

Love me, hate me, just DON'T kill me!

\\amy\\


	13. THE Unthinkable Goes Down

A/N: my gift you all of you faithful readers out there. Thanks for all the reviews, they meant a lot to me!

Dedicated to: à mon vrai ami.

mon coeur vous appartient vraiment.

Quote of the Chapter: "Stupid, unreliable vampire."

Anyway…as an FYI, the title of the last chapter, Don't Worry About It is the _real_ Al's favorite catchphrase… but anyway…on to the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve:**

THE Unthinkable Happens

**Gianna POV:**

_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it…_ That damn song was in my head ALL day. Every time I wasn't thinking about my wedding tomorrow, I was mentally singing this song. Creesia, Chris, Bella, and Edward had long-since blocked my thoughts, but I knew they checked every one in a while just to make sure things were okay.

Just then, I heard a knock on my door. **A/N: I swear it's not Garrett, so chill!!** As I used my Telekinesis to open the door, I came face to face with Chris, and he looked shamefaced for some reason.

"Gianna, do you mind if I have a word?" He asked me quietly. I shook my head, and motioned for him to follow me inside.

I noticed he was fidgety, he never looked my in the eye. I finally started to speak, but he held up a finger. "Please don't say anything Gianna. Just close your mind, and lets have a chat." I nodded and did so. (_Chris talking. __**Gianna talking.**_

_Look._ He said, and showed me a gorgeous ring – to be more precise, a gorgeous _engagement_ ring. I flinched, and he noticed.

_No, not for you, but for Creesia_, I sent a mental laugh in his direction. The ring was simple. I circle-cut diamond was mounted in a platinum band, and heart shaped inlets on wither side of the diamond. It was the perfect ring for my Creesia.

I looked up at him. _**You have my blessing, but I **_know _**that's not **_all_** you want. Pray tell.**_ He was uncomfortable, but I still stared into his eyes, not letting his gaze be released from mine.

_Your wedding date. To be more exact, I want to ask your approval of _sharing_ the day with Creesia. I want her to remember this day for all eternity, and what better way than to share the wedding anniversary with the Aunt she loves so much._

To be honest, he had me after the second sentence. I know how happy Chris and Creesia are, and I know I want her to share my wedding with me. _**I take it you have yet to ask her?**_ He shook his head.

_I wanted to talk it over with you before I told her anything._ I nodded in approval.

_**It's fine with me, albeit Al may object a fraction, I can handle him.**_ I said, smiling sinfully. He laughed a bit, but got up and left. Twenty seconds later, Creesia appeared in my room. She was bouncing up and down like Alice did when she got excited, it scared me a little.

"Gi! We get to share the day! But I only have my maid of honor's dress! What do I do??" I laughed at her, and Alice ran into the room. He was excited, and the thought made me cringe.

"SHOPPING!!!!!!!" Alice exclaimed, excited. Again, I cringed, but quickly rescued Creesia from Alice's wrath.

I made my eyes go huge and stared at her intently. Recently I realized I had the power of persuasion, and I used it to my advantage. "Alice," I called softly, making her quiet in record time. "Since I am one of the brides, don't you think I should help her pick out a dress?" Alice was transfixed.

"Yes," She murmured, dazzled. I inwardly cheered, another score for Gianna. Outwardly, I grabbed Creesia by the hand and led her to the cars. I picked mine out and as soon as Creesia was in, we raced off to the mall to go shopping again, yippee!!

We pulled into the undercover parking, and I led her to the bridal store. She flitted around, looking and such; until she found a dress she loved. When her eyes set upon it, the widened and she let out a squeal. I was by her side, and I too was nodding in Alice approval. It was Wine colored to match my dress, but only this one was strapless and had a satin-cuff neckline and lace-up back, complete with a sweep train. For hair was simple, just swept back into a loose curly bun with a Wine-colored hibiscus clipped into the side. To complete the look, she picked out a tiara with rhinestone flowers and metallic leaves. She'd be gorgeous. We paid for her stuff, and then returned home.

Alice was waiting in my room, pacing back and forth. As soon as we walked in, she pounced for the bags. She pilfered through them for a bit, and then exclaimed, "OMC! This is amazing!" Next she proceeded to hide them with my dress in _her_ walk-in closet. **A/N: I'd tell you where in her closet, but that will come up later.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was clear and cloudy. **A/N: gotcha!** Alice helped Creesia and me into our dresses, and then with the help of Esme, Emily, Rose, and Alice, did our make-up and hair.

After she was done, we took our places for the procession. Since it was a double wedding, we moved it to Chris under the Clock Tower. (in the shade of course) After we walked up the aisle, standing next to our Grooms, Carlisle started the ceremony.

He took a deep, unnecessary breath and started to speak. "Everyone present today is here to witness a double wedding ceremony. Today, Creesia Cullen and Chris Cullen, along with Gianna Cullen and Al Keeper will be wed. So to start, would the marrying couples present their rings?" After we did, he proceeded.

"So, will Al and Chris step forward? Do you, Chris Cullen, and you, Al Keeper, take Creesia Cullen and Gianna Bex to be your wives to love for all eternity, until death do you part?"

Chris spoke, shadowed by Al, "We do."

Carlisle continued. "Do you, Creesia Cullen, and you, Gianna Bex, take Chris Cullen and Al Keeper to be your husbands to love for all eternity, until death do you part?"

My niece and I chorused: "We do too."

And then, Carlisle finished with, "You may now kiss your wives and likewise." And so I kissed Al, and Creesia Chris. Our families emitted a cheer, and we went to party.

Those who could drank punch, and who couldn't drank blood. No more than ten seconds after the last person drank punch did they all started writhing around on the floor, died, and then turned to dust. The only ones who didn't were Embry and Jake, they exchanged a confused glance, and everyone went to high alert. Just then, Garrett appeared.

"How nice it is to host a wedding, and not even invite one of the guard. Why was that?"

Creesia answered, but Bella waved her off, saying, "It wasn't an open invitation, go away, preferably to hell Garrett."

He responded, acidic, "My little Creesia, I never said I was done with you yet. Join me, and live as my queen. With me by your side, you'd live _forever_."

I think they heard the massive snort she let out then in Borneo (in China). Then she spoke. "Ha. There are a few things wrong with your sentence there, Garrett." She sneered his name. "First off, I'm _not_ your 'little Creesia." If I'm _anyone's _Creesia, it's Chris's. Second off, I think you _are_ done with me. I'm not yours anymore, and I _plan _on living forever, with Chris. So if you could be so kind…" I stifled a chuckle at her, always the one to be able to face off to anyone.

Now, he looked confused, and angry. Boy oh boy was he angry. "Well, Chris could be dealt with, and I was under the impression that you were Pregnant, which makes me be the father. Therefore, I _do_ have a hold on you. Marriages can be annulled, and I could kill you, right here."

Creesia crumbled internally, but outwardly she stood firm. "Again, study sentence structure. I'm not pregnant. I was, but not anymore. I had an ectopic miscarriage, the baby died, so you do NOT have a hold on me. I do not plan on annulling my marriage anytime soon, so boo ho. Any just TRY to kill me, in fact, I DARE YOU." She was out for blood, or venom, depending.

Garrett stared. "I don't believe you. My babies can't die, and I chose you to have it. Just by raping you, and ejaculating, I claimed you to be mine. I planned that, Creesia. You _are_ mine. As for killing you, why would I want to that to my queen?"

Chris was visibly angry now, as was Jane. As he finished his sentence, Creesia was shooting glares at him, and after five minutes of staring, he was on fire, and then turned to dust.

Since he had that power, he reformed right in front of their eyes. _Well, at least Creesia has a new power, and now we can use our shared one to annihilate him._ I thought, and by the looks of my new families faces, I knew they were thinking the same as I was.

He spoke then. "I underestimated you, little Creesia. But I really don't want to go through that for a third time, so please just run away with me, and no one else gets hurt."

She shook her head vehemently. "And if I refuse?" He nodded, considering. As his gaze settled on Carlisle and Esme, they both turned to ash. I blanched, as did everyone else. Jake and Embry were shaking fast, and I stepped forward to Creesia. She nodded, but then Bella and Edward fell too.

"So, I gather everyone comprehends what is going on here? Creesia, each time you refuse, I kill more people, and so unless you come now, Alice and Jasper are next." I looked over to them, and they both shook their heads. Even though they'd die if she didn't go, they still didn't want her to leave.

His gaze snapped to us. "What are you two planning?"

I smirked, and quoted Al. "Don't worry about it." I grabbed her hand, and Garrett was dying fast from the inside out. In a matter of minutes, he was dead for good. But Creesia was shaking, and ran to Rose.

"Rose, I'm SO sorry. It's my entire fault, if I went they'd still be alive now." She started dry sobbing against her embrace. I steeped forward, but Rose's glance said a thousand words.

"My little niece, I don't blame you, and I know that Carlisle, Esme and your parents don't either. They love you, and they always will. They didn't want you to go with that scumbag any more than you did. We all love you Creesia, and that will NEVER change." I smiled, and nodded in thanks.

Just then, what was left of the Cullen family stepped together and started to sing sweetly.

_If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way_

And I...  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet  
Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love

And I...  
Will always love you  
I Will always love you

I, I will always love  
You...   
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love   
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh

I saw Creesia sob (you know how) harder. "I love you guys, so much. I think we should continue what we started, but we need a single leader, and more Guards."

Everyone nodded. "You're right. I think you should do it." She blanched.

"Are you crazy? I couldn't do it." She said.

I said to her, "But you are Bella's daughter, and Carlisle's granddaughter. You can do it. And we'll all help." She smiled.

"I'll do it then, but only cause you're all here behind me. My name is now Creesia Isabella Cullen. And I'm _The_ Peace Keeper.

Just then, we all knew the future would hold new twists and turns, but we're all a family, and even though we're missing members, we'll _always_ remember them, as they will for us. Over the next two weeks, there was a wing in the castle with a huge picture of every member of the old Keepers who died, as well as a canister with some if their remains, all along two sides of the wall. A short paragraph about what they did was to the left of each, and we would never forget them, even 1000 years from now.

_THE END!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: so that was the hardest chapter for me to write, and that was the main reason I out it off for so long. The story is over, and I'm sorry, but I do NOT plan on writing a sequel. I'm out of ideas for a good plot. Even this one was shaky, and I know ****Never Changed, Nevermore**** was a hell of a lot better than this one, but I wanted to post this, and I don't want to figure out another plot for another story. Thanks to my faithful reviewers, and I hope you read more of my stories in the future. The song is "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston. **

**Thanks so much, and adieu**

**\\amy\\**


	14. The LongAwaited Authors Note

Okay, this story had a horrible ending, and so I've decided to update a final chapter (again) to explain the ending. So grab a seat and read on. As a general reminder, the new start was set about a year after NC,NM left off, so Creesia WAS NOT 14, she was closer to sixteen. Just FYI

The most common thing in the reviews after the last chapter seem to be revolving around the lines of "THE END WAS HORRBILE, YOU KILLED EVERYONE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Well, if you were one of those people who said that, and I didn't reply (because I didn't _feel_ like writing it out again) today's ur lucky day, cause I'm explaining it all right now.

Garrett couldn't just be stopped without doing damage. So, he laced the drinks at the wedding reception to make whoever drank it, DIE. Well, obviously the vampires wouldn't need to drink it, and so the mutts did. All of them drank it and died, except for Jake and Embry, who didn't. Thus, they were the ones who lived.

After he did that and Creesia didn't want to go with him, he tried bullying her by attacking her weakness, her family. Now I know the first choice would be Gianna, since they're actually related. Garrett 'died' before he knew, so he went for the next best thing, Carlisle and Esme, the heads of the Cullen Household, but more importantly, her grandparents. Garrett struck out again, so he took out her parents, and yet again struck out.

His next targets were Jasper and Alice, but then Gianna and Creesia teamed up to take him out, but for good this time. He's dead, and Creesia thinks it's her fault a better part of the family is dead. So she goes to Rosalie, her mothers P.I.C., to grovel for forgiveness. Rose knows it's not her fault, and forgives her. She loves her family, but they didn't die for nothing. If they didn't die, Creesia would be off to live with Garrett (as his queen +shudders+) and try to take down her family with him.

Bella and Edward kind of knew this was coming, did you notice how they didn't fight? T save their daughter's fate, they sacrificed themselves, like your parents would do, as would your relatives. Think about it from their perspective. It's broken apart like this:

Option A: live and fight, but Creesia is taken to live with the spawn that had already hurt AND violate her once, and will naught hesitate to do it again.

Option B: die, but Creesia's fate remains with Chris, and not with Garrett.

If your parents had the option, what would they pick? I'll bet you all the money the Cullens own they'd choose option B, like Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward did.

If you still don't understand, pm // review and I'll explain it yet again. +Sigh+

Sorry for any confusion this caused, it sucked, and I succeeded in putting it to rest. Never Changed, Nevermore was like SO much better than this, probably because I 'felt' it better than I did this one. Like I knew where that could go, and how it would end. The New Start, however, killed it. It was so difficult to write, and the interest level went WAY down. I should've continued Never Changed, Nevermore instead of going in a completely different direction, but o well. It's official, the storyline sucked, but at least its over now.

I left off in a good place to start a new story, and if there were a demand there, I'd gladly write it. I think you'd enjoy that better than The New Start, since I'd find it better to write.

Excerpt from the yet to be named sequel: (since it is currently unexisting!)

Creesia POV:

"Send him in Al." Al sent the latest status offender in to my office, in past years, it was known as the antechamber, but now it was known as the "Room of no Return."

Ever since my aunt and I rid the world of that Spawn, Garrett, my job has been a tad bit easier. My mental state has been erratic. I spend most of my free time in the memory wing, sitting and talking to my parent's pictures. Sometimes it gets to the point where I can almost _see_ them in the hall, but then I blink, and the illusions gone.

I came face to face with a pretty good-looking boy about 17. He looked a tad short, but had the body of a football player. I sighed, starting on with the questions.

"What is your name and what is your power, or powers." I said, almost bored.

He said, "Joey, and I see dead people."

I laughed, a short, bitter, almost evil laugh that made him cower a bit. "Joey, we are all dead here, so that's not so valuable."

He smirked. "Your highness, I wasn't done yet. I see the souls of deceased vampires. If they hang around, I an bring them back exactly how they were before they died."

I blanched. "One: DON'T EVER CALL ME YOUR HIGHNESS AGAIN, I'M THE farthest THING FROM A QUEEN. Two: I don't think I understand." He flinched; I have been told I'm scary when I get mad, apparently I was.

He continued. "I'm sorry, and it won't happen again. Well, I see vampires who have been killed and if I see them, I can bring them back. They will be exactly the same as when they died, even down to the last power. My second power is less stunning. It's the power to _know_, just like how I've met you just once and I know the hell you've been put through. I can't imagine the sight of watching half of my family die."

I smiled sadly, but my eyes burned with newfound hope. "You see the vampire side of my deceased family, don't you?" I just HAD to know.

He bowed slightly. "Yes, and I can bring them back."

"EVERYONE GET IN HERE NOW, AND MOVE DAMMIT!" I screamed. They appeared in less time it took to blink.

So what do you think? Let me know please. If I get over 25 votes for YES, I'll post it, if I don't well it was nice knowing you.

Checkout my other story: Undone Boundaries (rated M for content and language)

\\amy\\


	15. The New Start Sequel Info

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry I have been missing for a while, but RL got me caught up. Bowling has kept me occupied and while I wanted to eventually write a sequel to "The New Start" I was unable to.

Mathias Stormcrow 22 volunteered to write the sequel called "Heart of the Keeper"

You can find it from the authors page, or at this site:

http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6905688 / 1 / Heart _ of _ the _ Keeper

*without spaces

This summer I plan on weeding out stories I want to keep, and writing more of my own. Until then, enjoy "Heart of the Keeper" like I plan on doing.

I encourage everyone to review, because if you review there will be faster updates but if you don't you'll have to wait longer.

Thanks for the support !

-sheisbrighter


End file.
